


Stuff

by Captainmintyfresh



Series: The buttplug incident [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murphamy - Freeform, Murphamy Week, Murphamy Week 2016, minty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmintyfresh/pseuds/Captainmintyfresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just need a push to realise something that's been true all along. It was all Miller's fault for wanting to talk about 'stuff'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuff

College was, in a way exactly what Murphy expected, but then again, It was completely different. Monty and Octavia and Maya ended up going to a different College, only a 45 minute drive from the college the others got into. Which, of course meant Miller would sigh and pace and whine about missing Monty until Murphy got fed up of his room mate and ordered him to quickly get into Emori so Murphy could drop him off at Monty's dorm and finally have some peace, or, invite Bellamy over to his room.

Although Bellamy had a single, the lucky prick, the two preferred to hang out in Murphy and Miller's dorm room. Everyone really seemed too. Jasper had even gotten a key, somehow, and would wonder in at all hours of the night and day.

Murphy even started studying, which had shocked everyone, Murphy had been worried Miller was having a heart attack the first time he saw Murphy surrounded by books, highlighter hanging from his lips as he scribbled notes furiously. For once Murphy was actually doing well in classes. His teachers never looked ready to punch him and someone had actually asked to borrow his notes once.

Everything was really going swimmingly. So of course Miller had to talk and make Murphy think, which is never a good idea. They were hanging out in there dorm, which, for once, maybe for the first time ever, only held Miller and Murphy. The two lounging across the small couch they'd brought in from the street. Murphy was button mashing his controlled as he tried to get a combo move. Miller was a lot calmer, clicking in a sequence like he actually knew what he was doing. The next thing Murphy knew his characters head was being wrenched off.

“Do you ever think about...like..stuff..with Bellamy.” Miller asked, completely out of the blue.

“Hu?” Murphy grunted, tearing his eyes away from his characters pathetic death to look at Miller.

“You know... Stuff.” Miller repeated, with a wave of his hands as if it would get is point across.

“Dude. I'm 19, all I think about is stuff.” Murphy replied with a small smirk.

“No man, not sex stuff. Like..future stuff you know. After college, houses and marriage and just future-”

“Stuff?” Murphy guessed leaving Miller to give a small nod. “You think about future stuff with Monty?”

“Yeah, so..do you?”

“No.” Murphy said simply, watching as Miller's face fell.

“I'm a hopeless romantic freak.” Miller groaned.

“Miller. Relax.” Murphy said. “Look. You've been in love with Monty since like...What 3rd grade? You and Monty are meant to be, everyone knows you two idiots are in it for the long haul. Me and Bellamy...I don't know...I'm not like you you know, I didn't even realise I liked him until after I'd accidentally made out with him and we'd been dating for months before either of us realised we were actually dating. We're different couples ya know, you're the kinda people who think about marriage and the future. If me and Bellamy get married it'll probably be because we're drunk at Vegas.”

“So I'm not a freak?”

“No, you're in love. Think it's pretty normal, but dude, when you do get married I call best man.”

“Obviously.” Miller scoffed, the two lulling into silence. “Do you love Bellamy?”

“He's a dick.” Murphy said without hesitation. “But he's my dick.”

“So you do?”

“I dunno.' Murphy grumbled shifting uncomfortably “Yeah? Maybe...no. Shut up, I don't know. you tell him that and I'll kick your ass.”

“Your relationships weird.” Miller pointed out.

“Shut it Romeo.” Murphy said with a small laugh. “Why'd you ask? Just checking if your normal?”

“I'm thinking about asking Monty to move in with me.” Miller said quietly.

“You have sex while I'm in the room I'll punch you.”

“I mean like..off campus, next year.”

“Oh.” Murphy breathed. “Shit dude that's huge!”

“I want to..But like..what if he doesn't? Is it too soon? What if I ask and he says no and it just ruins our relationship.”

“Well will you break up with him if he says no because he thinks it's too soon?”

“No of course not, that's his decision.”

“Then go for it, he says no you get to live with me for another year. Or hell, ask him if he wants to move in, if he says no because it's too soon laugh and be all oh no I know, I meant like all of us get a student house together.”

“You mean lie to protect my dignity.” Miller said.

“Yep. And then we could all live together.”

“Would you really want to live with Jasper?”

“He's already here 90% of the time wouldn't make that much difference.” Murphy mumbled, as if on cue the door burst open, Jasper rushing in, throwing himself onto the couch between them, or more on them as they couch was too small.

“What are we talking about?” Jasper said happily

“Murdering you next time you don't knock.” Murphy grumbled.

*

It was Millers fault really, putting the stupid thoughts into his head about love and all that stuff. Fuck Miller. Murphy had a reason for never telling Bellamy he loved him, the same reason he never told Miller or David that he loved them unless he was using heavy sarcasm or making a joke. It wasn't that he didn't love them, they were his family, but, the only two people Murphy had ever seriously said I love you too without a joke had both left him. His father had died and his mother, well she'd left him long before she died, she was gone the same night his father died.

And then Bellamy had been over, the two lying on the couch watching some shitty movie that Bellamy had stolen from Octavia and Bellamy had been sticking his foot in Murphy's face, giggling like a child as Murphy got more and more exasperated in attempts at pushing Bellamy's foot away. He'd went to tell the man to fuck off when Bellamy's toe had poked inside his mouth for a split second, Bellamy pulling his foot away with a shocked face. Then the shock was replaced with amusement, the man letting out a loud boom of laughter as Murphy turned to him horrified.

It wasn't the time to say it, not when Bellamy's toe had just been in his fucking mouth because Bellamy was an annoying child, but he'd been laughing, the sound ringing in Murphy's ears making his chest swell with warmth. The man's head tipped back, light pooling across his face.

“I love you.” Murphy breathed, a quiet awed whisper. Like he was just having the revelation of a lifetime and like that the laughter had stopped. Bellamy froze, laughter dying down instantly. Murphy watched as Bellamy slowly lowered his head to look at Murphy, his eyes wide and shocked. He felt his heart racing. “Shit.” Murphy mumbled. “shit shit shit. I should go.”

“Murphy.” Bellamy croaked.

“Forget it!” Murphy said, standing up and making a run for it, dignity be damned. Bellamy however had different idea's and a moment after Murphy had started his run Bellamy was launching himself after him, arm gripping around his legs sending the pair tumbling onto the floor with a loud crash. “Ow fuck!” Murphy growled after his body slammed into the ground, hands pounding from the rough landing. “what the fuck did you do that for?” Murphy snapped, kicking out a leg to get Bellamy off of them. Bellamy gripped his legs tighter.

“I love you too.” Bellamy said.

“You...Really?”

“Nah, just thought it'd be funny. I'm actually breaking up with you.” Bellamy dead panned before he was crawling forwards and lowering himself to lean in and press a feather light kiss to Murphy's mouth. “Of course I do.”

“Let me get this straight.” Murphy mumbled. “I told you I loved you after you stuck your toe in my mouth and you told me you love me after tackling me to the floor?

“Yeah.”

“Wow.” Murphy said with a small laugh. “Romantic.”

“We do know how to do romance.” Bellamy rumbled, before he was smiling down at Murphy. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Murphy replied slowly, testing out the way the words rolled of his tongue.

“We're in love with each other.” Bellamy said with a dorky grin that made Murphy's heart stutter.

“Great. Can we bang now?” Murphy asked, Bellamy stood, grabbing the front of Murphy's shirt and hauling him off the floor. Murphy let a small yelp as he was shoved back hitting the couch, head banging against the arm as Bellamy grinned down at him.

“Fuck yes we can.” Bellamy growled, diving onto him, pressing messy kissed to Murphy's throat. The door banged open.

“I'm bored.” Jasper exclaimed.

“For fuck sakes Jasper!” Murphy groaned as Jasper waltzed in obliviously.

 


End file.
